Rinse and Repeat
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Just another day at the Uesugi household, one of baths and essays.


**I own neither the series nor the characters.**

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqvvQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

"My Daddy" by Uesugi Mutsumi

My daddy doesn't have a job. He says he's a financier consortant but I know he just stays inside all day on his computer.

Mommy says he works hard but she always leaves for work when daddy's still asleep so I don't know if she knows. I hope he tells her one day but I'm happy that he's always around to greet me when I get home.

My father's favorite food is curry rice.

Aunt Raiha sometimes comes over and cooks a whole pot that lasts more than one day. Sometimes, I want something else besides curry but daddy always eats all of it.

He said he could live on Aunt Raiha's curry rice alone.

However, there is something that father loves more than curry.

It's mommy.

Whenever she's late from work, Daddy always gets a nervous look on his face even though he tries not to show it when she arrives back.

Whatever mommy does, daddy forgives her.

Me too. When I do something wrong, he'll get angry but he always hugs me and smiles at the end.

Daddy's smile is super kind and it makes me happy that he's my daddy.

I'm sure he loves me and I love him back.

"I quite like it, Fuutarou-kun."

"Of course, you would say that, Itsuki." Fuutarou huffed as he started to undo the knot that was his dark blue tie. He knew he should've just put on a clip-on but he didn't want to give a single inch to the other parents. Their stares felt so judgmental and he didn't want to embarrass his daughter.

"You weren't there after all. I swear that one woman, what was her name, Miyo-something, was giggling like crazy."

The only one giggling was Itsuki at her husband's sensitiveness.

Today, their daughter's class had a class visit by the parents so Fuutarou attended due to his more flexible schedule between the two. The students had all been given an assignment to do an essay on their father and, of course, it was their daughter who had to read hers aloud.

When they had returned back to their apartment, Itsuki had already arrived back from work bringing dinner with her. The three Uesugi's then ate dinner before sending Mutsumi back to her room.

Right now, the married couple were in their shared bedroom, sitting on the side of their large bed. Itsuki hadn't even changed out of her teacher's uniform before Fuutarou handed her the composition their daughter had written.

"I believe this is your fault."

Itsuki looked up from the composition to raise a low brow. "And how is this my fault, Fuutarou-kun?"

"If you had let me explain to her exactly why I don't need go to my office every day, she would have been properly informed," replied Fuutarou as he finally got the accursed tie off. Itsuki tried not to roll her eyes.

"She's six." Itsuki's tone spoke of how her words were enough of an answer but her husband didn't look convinced at all. "We can explain to her exactly what you do some other day."

"And I say she can take it. Mutsu-chan is a genius."

"She's just smarter than average but I wouldn't say a genius. And that's coming from someone you called an idiot in the past."

The redhead could already tell Fuutarou wanted the paper in her hands framed much like the others her daughter made. Really, she felt like he was celebrating every little milestone a bit too much so it was Itsuki's job to reign him in.

Still…that didn't mean she fully disagreed.

"Her penmanship has really improved though," muttered Itsuki as she reexamined the paper in her hand. It looked less like chicken scratches and more like…Yotsuba scratches which was an improvement.

"Besides the content, the writing is amazing," chimed in Fuutarou. He rubbed his chin, a proud smile on his lips. "As expected of my daughter."

"_Our_ daughter."

"Of course." He nodded but it was clear his mind was elsewhere. "Do you think she wants to become a writer in the future?

"Well, it's a much better dream than 'I want to be daddy's bride.' "

"You take that back!" Fuutarou actually looked aghast at the thought. "Mutsu-chan won't ever leave my side! She'll always be daddy's girl."

"Fuutarou-kun. You know one day she'll have to leave the nest."

"…don't say such a thing so easily, Itsuki. I still can't accept that."

Resisting the urge to sigh, Itsuki simply moved next to her husband on the bed and offered a comforting pat on his shoulder.

"C'mon, dad. Don't make such a sad face…I'll be feeling the same as you when that day comes."

Fuutarou turned to her, his face blank. His hand then raised to overlap the one she laid on his shoulder. Eventually, a tired but accepting smile was sent her way.

"On her thirty-fourth birthday, right?"

"Uesugi-kun!"

"When she's ready then."

"Thank you." Itsuki hugged the man, her husband and the person she had fallen in love with. To think the extremely rude person she had first met would turn out to be such a doting father.

But then again, it had taken rather long for Raiha to convince both male Uesugi's that she was old enough to date without their permission. Not that she needed it, of course.

The female Uesugi would always be thankful for the quints' intervention on that matter.

As she laid her chin on his shoulder, Itsuki swore to Mutsumi that she'd help out her daughter as much as she could on that matter too.

"Oh, also Itsuki, is it okay if you go to the next one?" asked Fuutarou once they separated. "I have to visit the office for something."

"Hmm, I think I can ask the school for a half day off." Itsuki turned her gaze up as she thought about her schedule. "Is it really fine if I swap in then? I know you actually love class visits."

Although he looked slightly reluctant, Fuutarou nodded. "We're partners. I know I can leave it to you."

"….Fuutarou-kun." Feeling a burst of gratitude, Itsuki lightly kissed him on the lips. "Leave it to me then."

"Right." Fuutarou turned away to begin taking off his vest before he felt a hand on his arm. "Itsuki?"

"You're going to take a bath?"

"Well, I plan to." He emphasized this by with a small shake of the vest around his arms. Do you want to go first?"

"No, it's…" Itsuki brushed her hair back, a nervous tic he hadn't seen in a few years. She looked up to at him with demure blue eyes. "Maybe, you want to go in together?"

Fuutarou blinked then sent his wife a curious glance. "I don't mind but..."

"Let's go then! I'll wash your back."

Before he could say anything else, Itsuki was already pushing him to their house's only bathroom.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqvvQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

The bathroom of the Uesugi household was not luxurious but also wasn't just a simple shower space. The two had invested in a large bathtub that could fit the two of them plus any possible children. It was built into the room, more of an elevated hole than an actual tub.

Fuutarou leaned his back on the tub's side. The warm water reached below his arms, fully immersing his lower body with the fragrant wash mixed in. The slightly hot steam lightly smelled of peach, Itsuki's preference.

When he closed his eyes to fully enjoy the relaxing sensations, her could hear the sound of the water and the light pitter patter of feet approaching.

"Can I come in now?"

"Sure."

A warm body entered the bath, raising the bath water around them up to his neck. Itsuki fit herself snugly between Fuutarou's stretched legs. Her long red hair was wrapped up in a white towel that held it all together. She leaned her head against his shoulder, the fluffy fabric on top slightly tickling his chin.

A soft sigh was released once she settled herself on him.

Opening one eye, Fuutarou looked over the naked body of his wife over her shoulder. The pink tinted bathwater did little to hide the voluptuous curves of the once Nakano. Heavy breasts and full thighs shimmered underneath the water. Then, as if noticing his gaze, a blue eye peeked back at him

"It's been a while since we've done this, huh?"

"That's right. We've been busy recently," replied Fuutarou. "Normally, I go in with Mutsu-chan."

"I should too. Does she still have problems with shampoo?"

"Not since we got that new brand. That one that doesn't sting her eyes like the old one."

"Shimoda-san's suggestion was right then. Thank goodness."

The two lightly chatted as they both enjoyed the invigorating feeling the warm bath gave to their tired muscles. If they were being honest, with work and Mutsumi taking up most of their time, it had been a while since the two had some alone time.

Noticing a small droplet of sweat trailing down her flushed cheek, Fuutarou leaned forward to lick it. He felt Itsuki's body shiver slightly at the touch. Blue half-lidded eyes turned back to him.

"Wait, what about Mutsumi?"

"You don't want to?"

"No it's just…" Itsuki glanced around, as if someone would appear. Her next words could have been accompanied with a cute pout. "It's been a while so I wanted a better mood…"

"…I'm sorry?"

"No, it's not your fault." A sigh that should have been off-put instead came out a bit too sexy. "Here."

Fuutarou felt her two hands grab his and guide them up, under her arms and to her chest. He squeezed the two breasts, softly first before doing it slightly harder, the way he knew she liked it. They had only grown bigger since her pregnancy.

The water made it slightly harder to move his fingers but not by much. In fact, the buoyancy made them feel lighter which was unfortunate for Fuutarou because he always liked feeling the weight of them in her hands.

His rubbing had her leaking light moans, no doubt holding herself back from making too much noise lest Mutsumi would hear them. Itsuki turned her head back, lips lightly puckered and forehead sheen with sweat. Her eyes asked for one thing and Fuutarou had no reason not to oblige as he leaned down to capture her lips.

"Mmmmphh…ah….!"

The moment their lips met Itsuki's broke open, her hungry tongue breaking through her husband's own. He had intended only a light kiss in the beginning but her tongue's aggressiveness had him matching it with his own. Their tongues entwined as sloppy wet sounds echoed across the bathroom.

As they continued their make-out session, Fuutarou continued his ministrations on her breasts, almost matching the way he rubbed them around with how his tongue twisted around hers. Itsuki joined him, placing her smaller hands over his own, her fingers filling into the gaps between his. At some point, he wasn't sure which of them was tweaking her hardened nipples but they were causing her to lightly shriek into his mouth.

Perhaps due to the hot air around them, they eventually separated to breath. Light drool dripped down itsuki's mouth and stray red strands had fallen out of her wrapped hair. There was a light gloss over her eyes that Fuutarou knew matched his own.

"Fuutarou-kun…. can you sit-up?" Itsuki spoke up in between heavy breaths. "I want to…"

"Yeah…Hold on…"

With shaky arms, Fuutarou pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the tub as Itsuki crawled in between his legs, kneeling. Close to her mouth, his penis was already growing hard after being exposed to the air. Her hands reached out to hold it by the base but the long appendage still flopped around, even lightly slapping her across the cheek.

Itsuki looked up at Fuutarou as she gave his cock a few slow pumps first, willing him to get fully erect. Her thin fingers always held a surprisingly firm grip that squeezed him with what he could only describe as a gentle vice.

When his penis was already throbbing red and Fuutarou was panting heavily, Itsuki finally leaned forward and wrapped her lips around it. With a light suck, all of the glans slid in between her lips drawing a sharp glance from her husband. Continuing the suction on the head, her right hand pumped up and down his shaft while the left held onto his inner leg for balance.

Fuutarou's knuckle's turned white as he desperately gripped the side of the bathtub to avoid cumming right then and there. It really had been too long if he had forgotten just how amazing Ituski's mouth was. The pressure on the head of his penis was nothing short of wanting to wring him dry as her firm hand helped with milking him. When her tongue licked across the head, sparks shot across his vision.

After what felt like an eternity, Itsuki finally separated herself, a trail made of mix of drool and pre-cum hanging between his dick and her lips. One finger held up one side to bring the bridge into her mouth. She glanced up with lascivious eyes, taking in her husband's expression, flushed loose with pleasure.

"How shameful, Fuutarou-kun."

Her tongue peeked out as she leaned close once more to draw a slow lick across the right side of his glans. Her lips then wrapped around the head once more, this time allowing it further entry. Itsuki's mouth was hot and moist as she slowly slid in inch after inch down her mouth and even into her throat. It was only when she reached the base when she pulled her slowly head back, making sure to drag her lips across his shaft and her tongue along its underside.

Soon, what was once a slow motion of moving her head up and down, pushing him in and out, gradually started to accelerate.

"I-Itsuki…. It feels…too good…!"

That was all he could say before his jaw tensed up as he grit his teeth in what was possibly a hopeless attempt to delay the inevitable. As if reading his mind, Itsuki reached up to tap his fingers. Fuutarou understood immediately, letting go of the edge with one hand so he could interlock their fingers together. Even though his grip was hard, his wife's motions didn't slow down in the slightest.

"I-itsuki…!"

With only a strangled yell of her name as a warning, Fuutarou reached climax. His cock convulsed inside Itsuki's mouth as he released hot semen down her throat. Shot after shot spurted out of him filling her mouth with his essence. The smell of chestnut flowers soon draped over the humid bathroom when Fuutarou finished.

Panting, he glanced down to his wife. Her cheeks were puffed out and a hand covered her mouth while the other was flat beneath, intending to catch anything that spilled.

"Sorry, it's just been a while so I must have been…backed up." He watched as Itsuki slowly swallowed, her neck repeatedly moving up and down. "Was it too much?"

Still keeping her mouth shut, Itsuki shook her head. It took her a few more seconds but eventually she opened her mouth again, no trace of sperm inside. Just to make

"…Maybe."

"Sorry."

"I should make sure you're not as backed up then." Itsuki leaned her head close to the faucet and opened it, allowing herself to rinse her mouth for a moment. When she finished, they both got back in the same time and returned to their original position with Itsuki lying on his chest.

"Do you want to continue in the room?"

"No," Itsuki shook her head. "It's fine. It's been a while so let's continue. And…"

She didn't finish her sentence so Fuutarou had to prod her to continue after waiting a moment. "And?"

"If you can, maybe…" Itsuki blushed, always feeling oddly shy whenever she asked this of him. "Can you do the same for me."

"If that's all then gladly."

Fuutarou sank down, prepared to service his wife much like she just did for him.

Both wouldn't be leaving the bathroom any time soon.

My Mommy by Uesugi Mutsumi

My mommy is a sensei.

She's the same as Anko-sensei but mommy teaches older kids.

Everyone at her school loves mommy but she tells me the one she loves the most is daddy and me.

Daddy said he used to be her sensei which is why she fell in love with him.

I also want to be a sensei in the future so I could find love too.

Mommy is kind but she's especially nice to daddy who says he always has to spoil her.

Last night, I wanted to go to the bathroom but I saw that she and daddy were going to take a bath together. It must have been hard for daddy because they were really noisy when I waited outside for them to finish.

Daddy calls me a good girl when I'm quiet in the bath so mommy making that mich noise makes her bad. I could even hear him calling a bad girl when I checked again.

I had to leave soon because they took too long. Maybe, its because Mommy's body is much bigger than mine?

When I told Auntie, she said that mommy was just filling herself up and that daddy was helping out

I think my daddy and mommy brought food into the bath. Mommy does eat more than me and daddy so it makes sense.

I think adults can be sneaky.

"Itsuki? I'm back! How did the visit-"

"Uesugi-kun, seiza!"

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqvvQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

**AN: This should have released last week but I've done so much discussing with the latest chapter that I couldn't. I'll most likely write less because the drought is over and the need for more Go toubun stuff has passed.**

**This is obvious but the fic was meant to be much longer but I didn't want to write any more sexy stuff. I think I'm tired of it at this point so I ended this there. Ot'd just be more licking and penetration and stuff I've done before. I do like the family thing so may write some more about them. **


End file.
